


Baby He Was A Runaway

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Series: Hero's and Civilians [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, R word, marvs dads a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: Marvin ran away when he was young, and is a small child, not really small, a teen.Your classic villian backstoryTotlw comes from Bon Jovi's "Runaway"





	Baby He Was A Runaway

When he was younger, Marvin never really knew love. He saw love, not between his parents, not from his parents. When he was younger, Marvin swore not to fall in love unless it was real. This was all way before he met Anti, but soon after he discovered his powers.

He would hide away in his room anytime they were home, especially when the yelling started. When the yelling started, he would slip out of the window and climb up the stairs alongside the building up to the roof. It had been one of the worst nights, his dad coming home smelling of alcohol and some grassy, skunk smell. Marvin went up to his room, pleading the homework route. 

His father let him, muttering something about how that bitch was gonna pay when she got home. Thus, Marvin was upstairs when his mother got home, and then the screaming began. This time, however, he stayed and worked on his homework, needing to do this math sheet. 

The homework was the last thing he was thinking when he found his door being kicked down, a few splinters hitting his body as he turned. There was his father, eyes red rimmed and anger all over his face. Marvin scrambled back, fear etched on his face as he tried to get away. He felt something hit his back, and he stopped, his father a foot away. 

Then he closed his eyes, it would be fine, right? A sharp pain burst across his face, snapping his head to the side. A rush of blood to his nose and down it was quick to follow as Marvin opened his eyes in shock. "D-dad?" 

"YOU IDIOT! Why are you always in here, doing homework? What are you retarded? Ugh, I give you a home, food, clothes, and what do you do? You're an idiot who stays in his room all the time and never talks to me or your bastard mother!" His father ranted, turning around as he spoke, looking around the very small room with very little decor. 

He turned back to Marvin, who tried to step back, but was unable, as he was backed against the window. The open window. Rather than stepping back from the danger, he fell out of the window, no sound leaving him. Maybe now he wouldn't be such a nuisance.

Then, he landed on something soft, but that shouldn't happen. Their apartment was a few stories up, he should be broken or dead. He turned over and found himself only a story down, laying on some light blue light? He quickly scrambled up as he heard his father calling after him, and, after only one quick glance back, ran off. His footsteps had a light blue under each step, and he ran, ran somewhere.

 

He ran for a while. He never really had any possessions except for the little money he's been saving up from mowing some lawns in his free time, so he didn't have a need to go back home. Marvin was alone for the first time physically, but it wasn't so different than being alone emotionally. 

It had been a bit, Marvin having gone through his money many times, staying at shelters and eating in kitchens. He was outside, curled up in the cold outside a warehouse when he saw him. A kid about Marvin's age, 15-16, was there. He had a scar over his left eye, causing Marvin to draw away for only a moment.

"Are you okay?" The kid had asked.

"Not really, no." What else was he going to say?

"Come with me, I've got a building."

"Okay." 

No matter how threatening, Marvin was going go, as he had nothing to loose. That is how he met Anti, and started on the path to lead him where he is now.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont have my usual one here, but you know the drill. Comments are highy appreciated andi do take requests!


End file.
